Fill in the Blanks and different POV's
by jewelthebrat
Summary: Just as the title says. Filling in the blanks and different POV's from my story 'A New Life' Updated with chapter as not necessarily in order as they would be in my story. A Carlton/oc story
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for the solo purpose of filling in some blanks from my story 'A New Life' It will also include some different points of view, and some unknow extras. I'm not sure yet. I'll make sure to tell you where each chapter wouuld fit in with 'A New Life'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own psych**

* * *

><p>Juliet and Carlton, along with some other cops, came running down the steps of the Santa Barbra police department just as Katie's car sped off. They then saw Shawn and Gus cuffed to a car, but no Katie. They were shouting after the car, and once the caught sight of the detectives they started shouting at them.<p>

Though because they were shouting at the same time, no one could understand anything.

"Guys, Guys.. GUYS" Juliet said, yelling when they didn't shut up. When they were quite but still clearly pissed, she spoke.

"What happened?

"And where is Katie?" Carlton added.

"Tancana" Shawn spat out the name "took out a knife and is forcing her to drive him around."

"He WHAT?" Carlton yelled, He started walking to his car. He intended to murder that SOB. He couldn't lose the one good thing in his life right now, he wouldn't.

Katie was becoming the reason he got out of bed in the morning, (Though the way this were heading, she might be the reason he stays IN bed) The reason he came to work in hopes of seeing her.(She came by at least once a day)

Those few weeks. (Or was it days? It sure felt like months) were pure hell. He never realized he could feel like that about a person. Sure, he had an ex-wife, which he might still be trying to get back if it wasn't for her. It wasn't the fact that he loved his ex, but the fact he didn't want to fail, admit defeat. But with Katie, he is sure even if he was defeated, she would be there to tell him he won. If that made any sense.

Katie made him feel alive. Young. Happy. Safe. She accepted him for who he was, almost like she had know him all her life. The fact that she herself was (Were) a detective helped because she got the crazy hours.

The one thing stopping him from going to save the girl he loves (Love? Where did that come from?) was his partner, Juliet O'Hara. She put a hand on his shoulder and held him back.

"Not until we have all the facts Carlton." Juliet said, grabbing his shoulder and physically restraining him from running off. He paused for a moment, before he looked back to the psychic and his partner.

"Let me get this straight." He said, in a calm yet deadly voice. "You let Tancana not only hold my girlfriend hostage in the backseat, but got yourself handcuffed to a car while Tancana, who already murdered one women, escaped with Katie while holding a knife to her throat?" He started walking towards them. He timed it very well, because as soon as he spoke the last word he was nose to nose with Shawn.

Shawn was scared. It showed on his face for a split second before he masked it and did what he normally did when he was scared. Make jokes.

"You know, this reminds me of when Melora Walters got kidnapped by the pirates and Chris Elliott had to save her. "

"No, Shawn. It was Alex Nevil." Gus said as Carlton's anger grew.

"Wasn't that rated in the top ten the worst 80's movie?" Juliet questioned.

"Can we focus. You best friend" Carlton yelled, pointing at Juliet. "Your business partner and friend" He said, pointing at Shawn and Gus "And my Girlfriend has been kidnapped and may possibly be dead." His voice grew more hysterical as he talked.

"Calm Carlton. We will get here back." Juliet said. She had to believe this, because she couldn't let the last things she said to Katie bout of anger. She wouldn't.

"Yelling won't help bring her back." She added quietly. Carlton's face turned to one of anger to one of sadness, to one of determination.

"Alright. You" He said, pointing at an officer. "Figure out where they are, or where they are going. And you." He said pointing at another one "Check out Delbecchio. See if he knows anything. And someone get these two unlocked and get statements from them." Carlton said, before going inside. He needed to find Katie and fast.

"One of us really pissed of a god or something, with how much she's been getting hurt." Carlton mumbled as he got to work looking for his girlfriend.

"What one earth are you watching?" He asked, pointing to the TV screen. I paused it so it showed Dexter standing over a saran wrapped naked body with a drill.

"Dexter." I said shrugging.

"Never heard of it." He said sitting down. I gaped at him.

"What?" He questioned.

"Never?" I asked.

"Nope" He said shaking his head. "What is it about?"

I paused for a second, thinking of the implications of telling him. I mean, yes, it would lead to another Dexter fan. But Carlton would get very suspicious of the forensic guys, and that might be bad coming from Carlton.

I could see it now.

"Chief." Carlton said, busting into chief Vicks office.

"Yes detective?" She would question

"How throw is the background checks on our forensic guys?"

"Why?" She asked, not entirely sure what was going on.

"Well, you see…"

20 minutes later.

"That's why I think all of them need to be fired" Carlton concluded.

"Wasn't Juliet from Miami?"

"You know what? Never mind." I said, backing out of Dexter on Netflix. "Its better, for everyone involved, if you don't know."


	2. RobABye My Future Part 2 hospital

**New chapter, another Carltons point of view. Drop a review if you have a request for scenes in different POV's**

* * *

><p><strong>Rob-A-Bye My Future Part 1<strong>

**Hospital Scene**

**Carlton's Point Of View**

The last thing I remember was sitting in a uncomfortable hospital chair waiting for Katie to wake up. Next thing I know I hear the monitor flat line and I jerk awake. It picked up again, thank god. I would not lose Katie.

Speaking of Katie, I looked to her and noticed her eyes were opened, and looking right at me.

"Katie?" I said, almost whispered. I jumped up and hugged her, putting my head in her shoulder. She didn't move for a moment, but then she wrapped her arms around me. I am slightly ashamed at what I then did. I cried.

Cried!

Carlton Lassiter does not cry. Yet here I am.

She rubbed soothing circles on my back and tried to comfort me. I pulled away and stared at her incredulously.

"your the one I the hospital. I should be comforting you. " I said.

"but I haven't been worrying about me. I've been off in limbo not know what was going on. Besides, you look like you were in the hospital as well. " She said pointing to my arm. I looked down at it and shrugged. I would gladly get hurt a thousand times again and again then have had Katie in that car when it exploded.

"what did you do to get it in a sling?" She asked softly.

"It got cut up pretty bad when I pulled you from the car." I told her. She gasped and I looked at her frantically trying to figure out what was wrong. Thee doctors said she wouldn't be in pain when she woke up. Instead of saying something like, I don't know, ow, or how bad am I hurt she asked something completely different.

"please tell me it wasn't my car that exploded. " She asked in desperation. I just stared at her then threw my head back and laughed. It was a bit hysterically, Ill admit.

"what?" She asked, a little annoyed I was laughing.

"it's just" I started to say, wiping a few tears that had appeared from laughing to hard. "I mean" I tried to say, but I couldn't get the words out from laughing. She raised an eyebrow and I got himself under control.

"so far, you've comforted me about what happened and asked about your car. It seems like you don't care about your well being. Like your priorities always hold everything else above yourself. It's refreshing, and probably not as funny as I thought." I admitted slightly embarrassed.

"you have showed three emotions I never thought you would be comfortable enough to show in front of me." She stated. Maybe she hit her head a little too hard.

" Also, I know the future of a lot of people here, except myself. As of right now, I don't really like the ending, so I'm doing my best to change minor things in hopes if a better outcome." She continued to say.

"and what's the better outcome?" I asked curiously.

"one where you guys get hurt as little as possible. " She said shrugging her shoulders.

"And yourself?" I asked. She wasn't planning on putting herself in danger because of that idiot Shawn was she?

"I told you, I have no idea. As far as I know, I have no future here." I was about to say something else, But the other walked into the room.

Juliet was first, and she froze when she saw Katie was up. Juliets eyes were still red from crying. She was very upset about what happened, convinced that she should have told Katie to wait to go out.

Next came Shawn who had his arm around Juliet and a small wet stain on his shoulder. I know he was comforting her earlier. His eyes looked a little red as well.

Last came Gus and he also looked like he had been crying. There was a lot of that happening today.

"Katie!" Juliet cried and ran over to Katie to give her a hug. She pulled back immediately, probably afraid she hurt Katie.

"I'm fine. Give me a hug!" She said. Juliet laughed and cried at the same time. When she stood up straight again Shawn gave her a hug.

"Don't you ever pull a Corrine Chartoff again, do you hear me? You forced all of here to spend time with each other." Shawn said making another one of his infamous obscure movie reference. Though this one I had actually seen.

"I think you mean Laura Chartoff, Shawn. Corrine was the sister." Gus said giving Katie a hug as well.

"I've heard it both ways." Shawn said. Gus seemed to have a reply to this but a nurse came in and started saying how Katie needed rest. Looking at her she looked like she was exhausted.

Everyone filed out of the room, me being the last one out. I looked back at her and her and she seemed to be asleep.

"Someday, I'll have the courage to tell you how scared I was that I would lose you." I said before turning and walking out of the room.


	3. There's Something About Me P2 morning

**Here is the scene I promised in the chapter "There's something about me part 2"**

* * *

><p><strong>Shawn walks in on Katie and Carlton<strong>

**from**

**Chapter 16**

**There's Something About Me Part 2**

I walked into the office drinking a pineapple smooth from my favorite smoothie place. I had a second one for Katie in my hand.

I figured if I was waking her up early I might as well have something to offer. That's more then Gus gets.

As I walked through the office I noticed a few things. The lasagna was still out. Dishes not washed. Some things knocked off Katie's desk. I set both smoothies down on my desk and looked towards Katie's room, where I saw her door was slightly ajar.

She always had it shut when she was sleeping.

I grabbed the handgun Katie kept under the couch. She kept it there just in case.

I walked slowly to the door and gentle kicked it opened.

"Katie? Whoa."

I took in everything about the room, the clothes on the floor, the gun on the side table, the lump in the bed.

Only there was 2 sets of clothes on the floor, 2 guns on the table and 2 lumps in the bed.

"What… SHAWN!" Katie half said half yelled as she woke up, holding the covers closer to her. I shielded my eyes and turned around.

"Well If I would have know Carlton was over I would have brought him a smooth too." I joked.

"Why the hell do you come into my girlfriend's bedroom unannounced, Shawn?" Carlton asked his anger rising at each word.

"I…well I didn't think she'd.." I stuttered out, but stopped myself from saying the rest of what I was going to say

_I didn't think she'd sleep with you_

I mean, they were dating but I just never thought about it. I mean, ew.

"didn't think what, Shawn" Carlton said, warning and anger filled his voice.

"Carlton." I heard Katie say, her voice filled with warning too. "calm down before you shoot him. Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"get the hell out. I don't want to go to the winery. And hey, is that my gun?"

"Um.. Yes?" I said, looking down at the gun that I was holding.

"Why do you have my gun?" for once sounding confused.

"I thought something happened…"

"Like what?" she asked still confused.

"Wow, look at the time." I said "I need to go. Sorry to wake you guys. And Katie, put Carlton's tie on the door next time, if your not using it to tie him up."

Something flew by my head and smashed onto the floor in front of me.

"You missed." I heard Katie say.

"Lassie, you threw a clock at me?" I asked incredulously.

"No. I threw it near you. As a warning shoot. Now get out. I have some things I want to do with Katie thing morning." Carlton said and I heard Katie giggle and the sheets move

"O.k I am definitely leaving now." I said walking towards the front door.

"Where's your tie?" I heard Katie ask making me run out the door and to my bike.

I put on my helmet and got on my bike, only the remembering I forgot something

_Damn. I am NOT going back in there to get my smoothie._ I thought to myself before pulling out and driving over to the smoothie shop.


End file.
